


So I'm your best friend?

by AnnieHuynh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHuynh/pseuds/AnnieHuynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thought when John asks him to be his best man</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I'm your best friend?

"And you." 

_I am really just your best friend. Oh for god sake, Sherlock! What is wrong with you? Of course you are just John's friend and nothing more. You should happy he is still your friend despite what you did to him. You let him believed you were dead, mourned over you and worst you made him to watch you fall. And now he is moving on. He will have the life he always wants. The life that he is with his lovely wife in their home. John's home, which is not Baker Street anymore. How is it happening like this? It is supposed to be me and John still live here, still solve crime together. But all of it is just a dream because after John's wedding I will be alone, there is no John. What has gone wrong? The question I always ask myself since I returned. Sometimes I wonder that I came back is good idea. What is worse? Have John as his friend or not have John at all? Well, I have made the decision, haven't I? And now I have to face my worst nightmare which is watching John marries someone else, standing there as his best man. I know that will break my heart apart but how can I say no to John. How can I..._

"That can be scary now" said John

_I must be caught up in my mind again. Damn it! Sherlock! Pull yourself together. Don't let John know your feelings. You don't want to lose him, do you? You have to say something._

"So...you mean...I'm your best... friend?"

_Please, John!! Tell me I'm worng. Tell me I'm more than your best friend... just..._

"Of course! You are. Of course! You are my best friend."

_Why it is hurt so much? Sherlock, be calm! You can't cry in front of John. You are his best friend so you must act like one. You can do this! It is just another battle except you have to go alone without John. Yes! I can do this._

 

 


End file.
